Vampire Knight: Season Of Love
by GothicBlood18
Summary: A new vampire appears in my Vampire Knight series. I welcome; Tusk Dark Kuran, the son of Rido Kuran. Sonic and Vampire Knight charathers will be used, and also Kingdom Hearts.
1. Intro

_Summary_

_Tusk has been controlled by evil by the evil Rido Kuran. With Tusk's help, all the Night Class students expect for Zeta, Shadow, Zane, Rangiku, Zero, Ichijo, Kaname and Marulxia survived the war from Rido's control of mind controlling and stealing Tusk's powers to conquer the world. Now for 20 years, Tusk is 19 going on 20 in a few weeks. It's October and Kaname comes to him and pays him a visit. This is going to be a Kaname x Tusk and Tusk x Kaname story mostly. Some parts in the story might contain scenes of Tusk's allies (Axel, Roxas, Saix and Sebastian) trying to make him stop seeing Dorm because they don't trust him. Please review and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1: Celebration

_Chapter 1: Celebration_

_Tusk's Manor_

_Dinner Room_

"_Sebastian, you will prepare the meals. Roxas, you will prepare the decorations. Axel, you prepare plates and napkins. And Saix, you prepare the knives, forks and spoons for the food and dessert." The four men who the young 19 year old boy ordered to do duties bowed to him. "Yes, My Lord." As they went away, the boy picked up the desk phone and dial numbers. He waited as the phone rang and rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kaname-sama?"_

"_Tusk? Is that you?"_

"_Ah, it is."_

"_Your voice…it sounds different from before. How many years has it been since we seen you?"_

"_Yes, it did get deeper over the years of vampires. I want to say thank you for saving my life. Xemnas would of see me as a failure if I didn't stop Rido from using my powers to conquer the world…"_

"_Tusk. It was not your fault. He used you to distract us so he can find out how to control your powers. Ancient Bloods like you are the most pure of them all."_

"_I never ever felt betrayal so much in my heart. I never felt so much…hate and rage in me…"_

"_Tusk. Silence your worries. You were used for power and evil. But you are safe from Rido's wrath. Thanks to Death giving his blood to you, you unleashed your real form which is the Corrupted Reaper and defeated Rido. You should be thankful you did. He was a great threat to us."_

"_Yeah. Hey, can you bring your family over here for dinner? I'm having dinner for a celebration of your savoir of my life. Think of it as my gift to you."_

"_Oh thank you. You're very kind. But yet, Zeta took the kids to a vacation, Ichijo and Zero went on a camping trip with the Day Class and I'm all alone in my Night Class home. To make things exciting, why don't we have the dinner to ourselves? Just me and you?"_

"_Just the both of us?"_

"_Yes. I'll see you soon."_

_The phone went on a dial tone meaning Kaname hung up. Tusk, on the other hand was blushing like mad from hearing Kaname's voice all calm and cool. 'He's…all alone…by himself…' he thought._

_Night Class House –Dorm Kaname's Office- (Kaname x Tusk Moment)_

"_Thank you for bringing all this food to here, Tusk. That was very kind of you." Tusk was sitting infront of Kaname's desk having dinner with him. As they ate slowly, Tusk started the conversation. "So…what is like to be a pureblood?" "Hmm. It's not a very easy task. To become a pureblood, you need to have a lot of blood flowing in your veins. The more blood you carry, the more strong you become." Tusk nodded, understanding the life that vampires go to. "Unlike you, you are the rarest breed. It makes you special." "My blood is special?" "Hai. Indeed it is, Tusk. Tell me, can I call you Tusk-sama?" Tusk dropped his fork on his plate, blushing at the question. 'Tusk-sama?! No one….never calls me that…not even Xemnas…nobody…Kaname is the first.' "Um…you can, but…only call me that when we're…alone." Kaname nodded and took a bite of salad. 'I wonder what he would say if I told him if I love him…' Tusk thought. As Kaname keep eating slowly, Tusk decided to eat along with him. The both of them were having a great time together. 'I will tell him soon…Kaname-sama…I love you…'_


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Tusk

_Chapter 2: Happy 20__th__ Birthday Tusk (Halloween Special) Part 1_

_Day 1 –Few Day Before Halloween-_

_Tusk's Manor- -Tusk's Office-_

"_Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday, Lord Tusk…Happy Birthday to you!" Saix, Sebastian, Axel and Roxas smiled at Tusk as they brought him a big chocolate 3-layered cake with 20 candles in them. Tusk smiled. "Thanks everyone…but I see no presents…" "Ah, sorry my Lord but we didn't know what you would like more better than your other presents from the previous birthdays you had." Said Sebastian. 'The most best gift I want…is Kaname…' "Get me Kaname Kuran." Then they hissed and growled at the order but then Tusk slammed his hand down on the desk. "That's enough! That's an order…"_

_Night Class House_

_Dorm's Office_

_Kaname was practicing sweet music on his violin while standing over his balcony. He played as the wind blew his hair swiftly. Then the phone rang and he went inside and answered it._

"_Kaname-sama…"_

"_Tusk-sama. Happy Birthday today. Are you enjoying your birthday very well?_

_There was a silence in the air._

"_Tusk-sama?"_

"_Come to my room tonight….for my birthday. I want you to be my present…"_

_A dial tone was heard as Tusk hung up. Kaname smiled and chuckled. "It looks likes someone likes me…I wonder why he wants me to be his present. Well, I must not keep him waiting." Kaname started to take a quick shower and shampooing his hair to make it smell nice. He got out and got dress for the night. 'Why do I get the feeling that Tusk loves me…that's a silly thing. I'm married to Zeta…but now that I think about it…Zeta didn't tell me why she didn't go on a vacation with everyone…and left me behind.'_

_Tusk's Manor –Nighttime- -Tusk's Room- (Kaname x Tusk)_

_Tusk was in his room as he had his shirt off and he was all alone in his room. 'I must tell him….I must! My heart is going crazy!' Tusk waited and waited until Kaname came in. The door opened which made Tusk jumped seeing Kaname coming in his room. Tusk grabbed him, slammed the door, locked it and pinned Kaname on the door, holding him tightly. "Kaname-sama! You came to me…I'm so happy." "Ah, Tusk-sama. Calm down. Now tell me. Why am I your present for your birthday? I don't want to be a bother to you." "Silence! You're not a bother!" Tusk looked at Kaname, blushing darkly. "I…I love you, Kaname-sama…very much…to be honest…I had a crush on you when I first saw you…your blood…when I smelled it…it smelled so pure." Kaname was shocked of hearing this from Tusk. "I…I want to be yours! No one else! Just yours and yours alone! I don't give a fuck about you being married or anything! I want to be…only yours…to cherish forever." Tusk finally let his heart out to Kaname and he smiled and held Tusk. Tusk gasped and felt his warmth surrounding him. "Do you really mean it, Tusk-sama?" Tusk nodded and sniffled as he started to cry for the first time. "I mean it…I really love you." He looked up at him. "Will you…accept me?" Kaname smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes." He whispered and kissed Tusk gently on the lips. Tusk, on the other hand, kissed back the same way. They pulled away an inch, lips almost near each other, hot breaths breathing on their lips. 'My first kiss…was wonderful…' "Tusk-sama? Are you alright?" "Kiss me again Kaname-sama." Tusk grabbed Kaname by the collar and kissed him hard. "Mm! Tusk-sama…slow down!" Kaname pushed him onto Tusk's bed and smirked at him. Tusk looked up at him and panted alittle. Kaname got on top of him and smiled. "Tell me Tusk-sama…who are you going to be for Halloween?" "An assassin, why?" "Hm…I have a cute outfit that you might dislike but trust me…you'll like it." "Huh? What is it?" Kaname smiled more and showed a school girl outfit. Tusk then got in a anger mood. "I know in hell's way you're not going to put me in that are you?!" "I knew you wouldn't like it, but trust me. You'll like it." "But what if someone sees me with that outfit?! I will look horrible! I'm not a fucking girl, you bastard!" Kaname chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "You're so cute when you're angry." Tusk growled and blushed. Kaname got off of him and lay the school girl outfit next to him. "Think about it." Kaname blew a kiss to him and left. As Kaname left, Tusk grabbed the outfit and threw it away. "Bastard…"_

_Day 5 –A Day before Halloween-_

_Tusk's Office_

_Tusk was reading a book on Purebloods. As he kept reading, he started punching his head, having a thought about the costume that Kaname brought for him. He growled and looked at his bedroom door where he threw away the costume that Kaname brought for him. 'Should I really…wear it? Maybe Kaname has something planned for this outfit…' As he went inside and came out with the outfit in his hands, staring down at it deeply. 'Fine. I'll wear the fucking outfit…if it means that much to him…'_

_Halloween Day (Morning Day)_

_Lobby_

"_And here you are." Sebastian was handing candy to the little kids and watched them giggled and ran off. Before the door started to close, Kaname appeared, stopping the door from closing. "Sebastian…" "Kaname Kuran. What do you need?" "I come for Tusk. Is he here?" Then Axel pushed Sebastian out of the way. "What makes you think Master Tusk wants you for?!" Then Roxas appeared. "You're nothing but useless to him…" And last but not least, Saix. "You have no access for whatever reason you need to see him." "Enough you idiots!" Tusk came down the stairs wearing the school girl outfit that Kaname gave him. Sebastian, Saix, Axel, and Roxas got shocked and suprized by the costume that Tusk was wearing. "M…Master Tusk?" "Ah, I see you chose to wear it after all." Kaname squeezed through them and walked over to Tusk, smiling. Tusk had an angry mark on his head from Kaname smiling and growled. "Are you happy now, Kaname?" Kaname ruffled his hair and chuckled. "More than you think." Tusk scoffed and put his arms behind his back like a girl would do. The others watched Tusk and Kaname while they were having their conversation. "Yo…is it me or is Master Tusk crazy?" whispered Axel. The others nodded and continued to watch. Kaname leaned down and whispered in Tusk's ear. "I have plans for that outfit that you're wearing for this Halloween." "Oh really? And what's that you bastard?" "I can't wait until I take you all for myself…" Tusk blushed and glared at Kaname. He stomped his way to his bedroom, leaving a Kaname smiling._


End file.
